Picture This
by Robin Logan
Summary: Sorey, Rose, and the rest of the Seraphim stumble on a camera for the first time. (A collab with Kokiri-Hylian-Hero. WARNING: Slight spoilers are in the story. Wouldn't recommend reading until you've already reached the last town, Lohgrin! Rated T for safety.)


**AN: Hello everyone! So, as said in the summary for this story, this was a collab me and my good friend Kokiri-Hylian-Hero did, that was originally on Penana. He played with Lailah, Mikleo, Edna, and Dezel, and I played with Rose, Sorey, Zaveid and Alisha. Anyway, enjoy! ;)**

In an alternate dimension the team stumbled into, there sat on a pedestal a strange box-like object.

"This device is said to copy anything set before it." Lailah informed.

"Well...how do you use it?" Rose asked.

Mikleo hummed quietly, staring at the strange box, "Wait, Lailah, you said it can copy things?! Does that mean...even Heldalf?"

"Even Heldalf." Lailah confirmed.

"Well, if that's true, than...that means...we can make an army of ourselves and fight Heldalf!" Sorey excitedly said, staring at it intently.

"But it doesn't make _actual_ copies," Edna pointed out, "just...reflections of them."

"Oh...right..." Sorey mumbled, taping his fingers against his chin.

"Well? Lets see some action! Try doing the thing with it!" Zaveid quickly said.

"I just said it wouldn't work!" Edna shouted, getting ready to stab Zaveid with her umbrella.

Lailah thought about it for a moment before speaking up, "I think he meant we should all stand together and make a copy."

"Yeah, exactly!" Zavied said, backing away from Edna.

"So, how do we do it? How do we make copies?" Rose eagerly asked.

"Well...let's see what this button does." Mikleo decided curiously, staring at the lens as he started to press the button.

"Wait, I don't think you're supposed to stare at the lens when you-" Lailah winced as a flash and a scream found Mikleo falling down. Edna topped it off with a rather gentle pat from her umbrella.

"Mikleo! Are you okay?" Sorey quickly asked.

"Did he do it?" Zaveid quickly asked.

"I think so!" Lailah cried enthusiastically.

Edna took the camera from the fallen water seraph and stared at the resulting image, "Yep, he did it all right." Edna stared at the picture, but there was no image, "I guess it's broken?"

"That's not it." a familiar voice replied, "Seraphim just don't show up in pictures, just like with mirrors." Dezel took the camera and Lailah jumped behind Rose and held a peace sign over her shoulder, while Mikleo winced next to Sorey, Zaveid was between and behind the pair, while Edna stood next to Lailah, a smug smile on her lips as she held her umbrella. Dezel gave the group a toothy grin, "Now seraphim, focus real hard about something, like...cheese. It might help if you say cheese and envision it really hard."

"Oh, okay. Cheeeese!" Zaveid said, drawing out the word but saying it really loudly.

"Let's say cheese so we don't feel left out." Sorey told Rose, who nodded, and they both began saying cheese.

Dezel pressed the button and a great flash of white swept over them, leaving spots in front of their eyes, though Mikleo was already used to this.

"So, how did it turn out?" Mikleo asked, hopeful.

"We may have to try again." Edna teased ominously.

"No, you guys turned up in the photograph." Dezel assured, tipping his white hat over his eyes, "Well, I should be going now."

"Wait, why don't you have a picture taken?" Lailah wondered.

"That would be clumsy and awkward if I tried to do that." Dezel pointed out.

"Meebo was only as awkward and clumsy as always," Edna pointed out, "he still managed...somehow."

"I resent that!" Mikleo shouted.

"Why not let Sorey take a picture of his team?" Edna suggested.

"Or I could." A soft voice said, from behind. Turning around, the group saw their favorite princess, Alisha, holding her arm with the other.

"Now, Edna, please try to keep the teasing to a minimum." Lailah whispered.

"Thanks, Mom." Edna scowled.

"Sure, go ahead." Dezel set the camera down and stood behind the Lailah and Zaveid, "Just keep Sorey and Rose about the same distance from the edges, we're all between them."

Alisha grabbed the camera then, backing up from the group a small bit so she could get them all in the picture. "Alright, everyone say cheese!" Everyone did so, and she took the picture.

"Oh no, I blinked! Do it again!" Sorey quickly said, and she took a few more pictures.

"Let's see how they turned out!" Lailah decided.

"Hmm, a most unflattering shot," Edna frowned, "don't you know anything, Alisha? If you're truly sorry, do the Normincarena as penance."

"Er...excuse me? I tried my hardest..." Alisha mumbled, obviously hurt.

"Hey, you did great on the pictures. That was just Edna's way of saying how good you did!" Sorey quickly told her.

"Oh, well, thank you...I guess." Alisha mumbled. "Oh, Alisha darling, get over here with us so you can have a picture too!" Zaveid said.

"Will, you mind?" Alisha asked Dezel with a smile.

"I won't mind." Dezel promised.

"Just watch out for Gramveid," Edna smirked, "he actually _does_ bite, so if he stares at you, whack him in the face."

Lailah was trying to think of something to say, but just laughed instead.

Alisha smiled nervously. "Right..." She walked over to the group then.

"Cheese!" Lailah sang out eagerly, while Edna focused more on the concentrating part, since yelling about a food made her feel silly.

"Oh, how does it look!" Zaveid quickly asked after the light flashed.

"And what are we going to do with these? I mean, their kinda special, so should we put them somewhere safe?" Rose asked.

"Good idea, Rose!" Lailah whipped out a piece of metal and started applying heat to bend it into a rectangle, "There, now I'll just add some hinges, a slab for the back, and...done! We can display it, too!"

Alisha giggled. "Now we can never have to forget about this day!"

"Not only that, but it's something humans will never be able to mistake," Lailah pointed out, "the famous Shepherd and Squire, accompanied by four others, though, Dezel should really have a picture taken, too."

"I can probably use a rock to press the button." Edna shrugged.

And before they knew it, they spent all day taking pictures. Lailah had a _lot_ of frames to work.


End file.
